NORN Collective
The NORN Collective was a closely-knit loose association of members of the Creatures Community. Initially formed on alt.games.creatures in the period September-November 1997, the collective soon reached every corner of the newsgroup, having a lasting effect even after the official ceasing of assimilations on 1 July 1999. Ruled by the Imperious Leader, this society took after the Borg Norns in habits, and members were expected to add "of NORN" to their names. Their website, The Official NORN Collective Homepage, was in turn hosted by Anthony and Daljit of NORN. The NORN Collective was a supporter of the Rights for Norns Society and the NSAWALFNNE. History of the NORN Collective The history of the NORN Collective is summarised on their homepage by a very confusing poem. The initial idea for what would become NORN was conceived in this post on a.g.c on 7 September 1997. Though subject to initial derision (like most proposals on a.g.c.), the idea took hold, and was expanded on in the first epic battle of the NORN, against their nemesis, Katie. Daljit of NORN became Imperious Leader on 7 September 1998, one year afterwards. One previously secret wing of the Collective, the Norns in Black, came to light in November 1998. Version 1.0 Version 1.5 In this period (whenever it was :-), the NORN Collective adopted their infamous motto, Is there anything they can't doo?™ Version 2.0 On 29 April 2001, a new logo was created. Perhaps more was planned, but it's not clear what. Members of NORN Membership of the NORN Collective was . . . fluid. These lists of the NORN Collective are incomplete, inaccurate, and in places deliberately misleading. Just like all the other ones. Daljit of NORN checking in here. Anthony of NORN was a high ranking lieutenant in The Collective, but not the specific leader of these particular drones. I believe this may have actually just been his signature for his postings. Absurdly long signatures were in vogue at the a.g.c at the time. Under Anthony of NORN *Daljit - 1 of 4 of the NORN and all around Great Guy :) *Nornan - Inventor of the patented Honey Dance© *Indigo - Head of the Rights for Norn Division (formerly RfNS). Indigo say "The Cheese is Old and Itchy!" *Sandy - 3 of 4 of the NORN & Head of MacNORNS <----- Beware of the eyelashes, they can be as deadly as a phaser set on vaporize :) *Emy - NORN Liaison to Programs of Artificial Intelligence on the Web, and The Official Philosopher of The NORN Emycrates say "Grass is Brown, Sun is Scorching" *Spoon - Head of General Weirdness *Alyssa - Director of Dangerously Bored Drones *Dorothy - Currently Title-less *Mary - 4 of 4 of the NORN *DAL - Head of Covert Operations and Director of Reckless Abandon *Shon - NORN Maintenance Director *CindyPsych - Doctor of NORN Psychology *Karma - Maintainer of the Karmic Shield *Kinnison - Head of Software and General Research *Dee - Queen of OOPS and Head of Website Security *Bibble - Creator and Maintainor of the COB wing *Sue - Lingusitics Director *Matt - Director of System Failures Under Daljit of NORN *Nornan (1a of 4) - Resident Psychopath *Nornan II (1b of 4) - The Anti-Shee *Nornan III (1c of 4) - The Official Ground Transportation for The Imperious Leader *Sandy (2 of 4) - Goddess of the MacNORN branch and Chief Financial Advisor *Anthony (3 of 4) - Military/Strategic Advisor and Earth Regional Director *Indigo (4 of 4) - Head of Rights for Norns Department (formerly RfNS) *CindyPsych - Doctor of NORN Psychology *Karma - Maintainer of the Karmic Shield *Shon - NORN Maintenance Director *Alyssa - Director of Dangerously Bored Drones *Spoon - Head of General Weirdness and Mass Confusion *Kinnison - Head of Software and General Research *Dee - Queen of OOPS and Head of Website Security *Dorothy - Currently Title-less *Bibble - Creator and Maintainer of the COB Wing *Matt - Director of System Failures *Emy - NORN Liaison to Programs of Artificial Intelligence on the Web *Spinne - Secret Agent of the NORN *Mannkind - Half of the "Brain Buddies"/Director of psychotic cobbing *Das - NORN Regional Pyromania Director: *Tammy - Defender of the NORN *Tonia - Knower of Trivial Knowledge *Son_Goku *Traci Honorary: Sid (Daljit's assasin's car, who won the NORN Brown Puff of Valor) Category:Societies